Somewhere I Belong
by blu-eyed-demon
Summary: Alex Summers aka. Havok, left harsh and calculating from solitary confinement and the pressure of his uncontrollable powers, enjoyed his new found freedom from prison a lot more than was seen in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Somewhere I Belong Chapter One  
>Fandom: X-men: First Class the movie<br>Pairing: Alex Summers/Armando Munoz, Alex Summers/Hank McCoy (more pairings in later chapters)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Alex Summers aka. Havok, left harsh and calculating from solitary confinement and the pressure of his uncontrollable powers, enjoyed his new found freedom from prison a lot more than was seen in the movie.  
>Spoilers: X-men: First Class the movie<br>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I'm not making any money from them, I just like playing with them.

Somewhere I Belong

Alex Summers was not unaware of the stir he'd caused on arriving at the "Division X" facility in which, he'd been told, they would be staying for a while. It was hardly a homely place but he didn't much care about where they were, it was a good chance from his cell.

The two girls instantly took notice when he walked in the room. The blonde one sat up straighter and began preening whilst the brunette seemed to cream her panties instantly. He smirked to himself at their ridiculous behaviour and turned his back on them, looking around the rest of the room with interest. There were two other boys in the room that were far more interesting to him.

First his eyes came to rest on the nearest guy: a pale, dorky looking kid who seemed to be in a battle with himself. If Alex had to guess he'd say the kid was torn between the polite urge to welcome the newcomer and an instinctive nervousness of him. The other was a tall black guy, who stood up and crossed the room with confidence and a warm smile, offering Alex his hand.

"Hey, Armando Muñoz,"

"Alex." He accepted the hand, his eyes sweeping downwards to take in the other guy "Alex Summers."

"Nice to meet you, if you want I'll show you to the sleeping quarters?" Armando offered, either unaware or unoffended by Alex quite openly checking him out.

He'd usually be a little more cautious, after all most guys just wouldn't stand for another guy scoping them, but after so long in solitary confinement Alex was too pent up with unspent lust to worry about hiding his admiring gaze. At least this way he knew Armando was a possibility for him.

"I'd like that," Alex agreed instantly as he swung his small bag over his shoulder before looking back at Erik and Charles and nodding to them in farewell. He then happily followed Armando out, watching his ass as he did so.

* * *

><p>Alex sat out in the courtyard, enjoying a smoke as voices floated down to him from an open window. These voices belonged to the two girls and since they were talking about him, he didn't mind it so much. In fact, he found it pretty hilarious.<p>

"That Alex is a total babe," He could hear one telling the other. Though he hadn't heard either speak before he suspected it was the Latina chick that Armando had referred to as 'Angel'. She had been unsubtly strutting about trying to get his attention ever since he'd arrived.

"He's not bad," Came the almost uninterested reply which made Alex frown. He may not be interested in these chicks but he certainly liked the idea of them wanting him, it gave his ego a much needed stroke.

"Not bad? Oh come on, he's a hottie!" Alex felt that Angel's reply was suitably outraged for him and his ego.

"Ok, ok, he's totally gorgeous," The other girl, he thought someone had called her Raven, giggled making Alex grin as he took another long drag. The warmth of the sun, the light wind on his skin and the nicotine in his veins felt damn good after his imprisonment.

Across the yard he could easily see Armando and the dork, apparently named Hank. He watched them with an almost predatory intensity as he tried to decide which one intrigued him more. Armando seemed friendly, a good ally to have and was certainly someone he clicked with nicely but then Hank seemed interesting too, though Alex hadn't yet decided why. He needed to watch him more, suss him out a little more.

"You know, I think I'm in for a chance with him." Angel's words suddenly reached his ears. "I mean he's just gotten out of prison, I bet he'd be grateful for even five minutes with me, you know?"

Alex chuckled as he flicked the butt of his cigarette away then stood and used his boot to grind it into the ground. No matter how long he'd been locked away, nothing could make him crave either of those girls, pretty as they were. It just wasn't in his DNA to want them.

He let himself drop onto a bench between Armando and Hank. Instantly, Hank jumped and recoiled as Alex's thigh brushed his. The blonde pretended not to notice as he looked around the courtyard, just as he pretended not to notice how Armando's thigh pressed back against his.

These small reactions gave Alex at least some information. If he was reading them right, Armando seemed to be more confident and would likely be more willing and possibly experienced. On the other hand, Hank would be a challenge, an amusing one, and likely utterly inexperienced.

Alex liked the prospect of seducing a shy, awkward probably-virgin just as much he he liked the prospect of being able to, hopefully, hop straight into bed with Armando and have some much needed hot sex with much less hard work or against. In theory at least.

He mulled over these thoughts with a smirk and quickly came to the conclusion that perhaps he didn't need to pick his prey. He'd spent so long in solitary confinement, surely he deserved more than one fuck buddy? It wasn't like there was anything else fun to do in this glorified government office block, after all.

* * *

><p>That night Alex found he was rooming with Armando, an arrangement he certainly didn't mind. Since this facility never really anticipated housing anyone, let alone teenagers, the bedrooms had been made by converting disused offices. This meant the room barely fitted the two beds and a shared chest of drawers. Alex didn't really care about that either though; it was still roomier than his old cell and he could come and go as he pleased. Plus the limited space meant he had more of an excuse to invade the other guy's personal space.<p>

When he noticed Armando stretching and yawning, he quietly slipped out of the lounge area to their bedroom. He was removing his shirt as Armando entered and tried to suppress a smug smile, pleased with his own timing. He threw the shirt down on to the bed and turned to face the other guy.

"You know, this place is pretty cool." He said as he sat on his bed, aware of the way Armando's eyes followed his chest as he moved.

"Yeah, it's great not being the only one anymore, you know? I always thought I was just some weird freak of nature."

"Maybe we are." Alex grinned and lay back, deliberately showing off and stretching out on his bed as Armando watched. "Incredibly sexy freaks of nature. The girls sure think so."

"They've been preening like peacocks ever since you arrived," Armando chuckled in agreement from beside his own bed which, because of the size of the room, meant he was practically standing over Alex already.

"It's not just for me," Alex commented, his eyes raked over the other mutant's body as he shed his own shirt, slowly his gaze moved back up to meet Armando's. "It's definitely good the be with my own kind."

Armando paused as though mulling over Alex's words before he slowly grinned at him. "Own kind?" He echoed, as though wanting clarification that Alex is indeed hitting on him. As if Alex wasn't being obvious as hell.

"Well yeah," The blonde slowly ran a hand over his own chest as he spoke, aware of Armando's gaze following it "After months in solitary it's great to be sharing a room with someone I can feel connected to, someone like-minded...if you catch my drift?"

"Yeah," The grin widened as the other boy took a few short steps towards Alex's bed, the size of the room meant he really didn't have far to go. "Yeah, I think I do."

In one fluid motion Alex sat up and turned himself to sit on the edge of his bed in front of Armando. His eyes locked with the other mutant's and desired flared up within him, stronger than before. He slowly dragged his tongue over his lips as his hands slid up the denim covered thighs of the other mutant. When he hands came to rest on Armando's hips, Alex leant in and pressed a kiss low on his stomach, tasting him for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere I Belong Chapter Two

"Think anyone heard us?" Alex asked, more amused than concerned as he lit up a smoke. They were both laying in his bed, a little closer than he'd usually like but the size of the bed wasn't exactly designed for sharing.

"The girls' room is too far away, Hank might've but he'd never say anything," Armando shrugged then stretched out, flexing a little before settling down in a comfortable position, lightly leaning against Alex's hot and sweaty form. "So solitary confinement, huh? How'd you end up in there?"

"It was for the best," Alex surprised himself by answering honestly rather than telling a tale full of bravado which was his usually preferred route. "When I lose my temper, with my powers...it can end badly."

"Fuck," Armando murmured, staring up at him. "How bad?"

Alex shrugged, taking time on his smoke so he could delay his answer. He really didn't want to think about it. So instead he added "And in solitary you didn't have to worry about gang-rapes in the shower."

"You're kidding?" The other mutant gaped at him.

"Yeah!" Alex laughed loudly, earning himself a light punch to the shoulder. "So, you think we scarred the dork?"

"Hank's not that bad, you know. You should give him a chance," Armando said before yawning loudly "But yeah, we probably have."

"Maybe Charles can give him some counselling." Alex smirked even more as he flicked the butt of his smoke out of the small window above his bed.

"If he can tear his attentions away from Erik." Armando returned his smirk, settling his head on the pillow.

Alex hadn't planned for that, Armando actually sleeping with him after, but elation from his new found freedom, his recent orgasm and the idea that a budding friendship was forming here put him in a good enough mood that he decided he wasn't going to object. Not even when the other mutant's arm wrapped around his waist, cuddling into him just a little.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alex sat next to Hank to eat breakfast and enjoyed watching as the other mutant squirmed nervously beside of him. The way Hank had blushed when Alex entered the room instantly told Alex that he had indeed overheard last night's little adventure.<p>

"Sleep well?" Alex asked, grinning at him. It was just him and Hank for now, Armando was still asleep and the girls were still in their room doing whatever it was girls did to themselves in the morning. Apparently it involved giggling.

"Um, yes, very well thank you. Like a log in fact," Hank fiddled with his glasses as he replied, not truly meeting the blonde's gaze.

"Nothing disturb you at all?" Alex struggled to keep his amusement under control as the other boy squirmed. He wasn't being cruel per se, he just enjoyed the effect he could have on this boy. It was just too easy.

"Not really. I mean no, not at all." Alex wasn't one hundred percent sure as to whether the boy was simply freaked out by hearing him with Armando last night or actually scared of him. He hoped Hank wasn't scared of him, it would certainly detract from the fun of seducing him.

"Glad we didn't keep you **up**," He murmured close to Hank's ear, deliberately making an extremely unsubtle innuendo simply to test Hank's reaction. To his pleasure, the other boy's cheeks turned pink before he mumbled an excuse about washing dishes and hurried away with his breakfast bowl.

As if on cue, the girls entered. Both pampered and preened to perfection, Raven and Angel each got their targets in sight and slunk in opposite directions. Angel went straight for Alex, as he predicted she would. She struck him as quite similar to himself, when she saw something she liked, she went for it. He had to admire the quality even if he didn't reciprocate any of the feelings.

"Hey Baby," She purred as she slunk over to him.

"Hi Angel," He replied, knowing that since they had to work together he'd best not make an enemy of her. He suspected she could be lethal if she wanted to.

"So, I was thinking: how about you and me slip off for a while this afternoon? Get to know each other a little better." As she spoke, she ran her finger tips lightly in patterns on his forearm. Alex couldn't help finding her seduction method a little amusing. He decided to play dumb.

"You can't get to know me here with the others? Charles and Erik should be back soon with the next two mutants or whatever." He asked, playing on the 'Idiot Jock' persona that he had used to his advantage so often back in high school.

Angel let out a small laugh and moved her hand onto Alex's thigh instead. "Not really what I meant, baby." And as if to make sure she wasn't misunderstood and, she started sliding her hand up his thigh. He fought the urge to pull away sharply, instead he spoke, and thought, quickly.

"Angel, can I trust you with something I've never told anyone?" He did his best to arrange his features into a vulnerable expression or as close to one as he could get. It instantly got her, her hand halted though didn't remove itself and she leaned in nodding, eager for the gossip.

"Swear not to tell anyone? I don't want them to think of me differently, especially the guys."

"Of course, I swear," And she even made a little cross motion over her heart. She was a little breathless in her anticipation of the juicy secret.

"You're gorgeous but I'm not into chicks like that, if you get what I mean?" He said very quietly, as though he thought it as shameful as most men did. "But I don't want anyone else knowing."

For a long moment, she stared at him with fascination and for that moment, Alex wondered if he'd have been better off just gritting his teeth and screwing her just to shut her up.

Finally Angel nodded, her hand coming up to stroke Alex's cheek "Don't worry baby, your secret is safe with me." She promised before winking "And if you ever need a fake girlfriend to divert suspicion..."

"I can't think of a prettier girl to ask," Alex assured her, feeling very smug with himself indeed.

* * *

><p>"Alex, might I have a word with you?" Charles asked as the new mutant, Sean, was being greeted by the others.<p>

"Uh, sure," He nodded as telepath steered him out of the room for privacy. "Did I, did I do something wrong?" He asked as he sat down in the seat indicated to him.

"Not at all, I'm merely concerned." The Englishman told him, flashing a charming smile before looking at him more seriously. "Alex, I've noticed a change since you've arrived that I can't quite put my finger on."

"Why don't you just read our minds?" Alex half-joked, a little uncomfortable under Charle's gaze.

"Because that would be a betrayal of trust," Charles replied instantly "We are to work as a team and we must respect one another's boundaries."

"Sure, I guess." He glanced over Charles' shoulder and saw Erik approaching them silently.

"Since we brought you here and left for our final recruits-"

"Yeah about him, wasn't there meant to be more? What happened, did the other tell you to go to hell or something?" Alex couldn't imagine doing that, to actually find out there were others like him and **not **want to meet them, not want to be with his own kind.

"More or less," Charles admitted whilst Erik shook his head in silent amusement. "What I wanted to ask you Alex is to be a little more respectful of the others, I don't know what you've been doing or why but things have changed, Hank is even more twitchy than before and that doesn't help our cause."

"How am I supposed to know what's eating Bigfoot?" Alex asked, trying to play the innocent but he didn't seem to be fooling either of them.

Charles sighed "It's exactly that Alex, Hank is incredibly sensitive especially about his feet, you need to be a little kinder to him. That's all I ask of you."

"That's all? Play nice?" Alex repeated, staring at him.

"I realise you've been in a terrible atmosphere for some time Alex and it will take you time to adjust but you're with your own kind now. We're here to work together, support one another. You can feel safe here to not have play the tough guy all of the time." Charles lent in a little as he spoke, his hand gripping Alex's shoulder a little.

"This is who I am, there's no changing that." Alex told him firmly, though he could see that Charles didn't believe him.

After an extended pause, Charles backed off and released his shoulder. "Just, try to refrain from any untoward behaviour, ok?"

"Untoward as in the behaviour you and Erik have been indulging in?" Alex smirked, the comment had been going out on a limb a little but the way Charles clearly fought to keep his face impassive and Erik smirked a little as they left told him he was right. Alex grinned to himself, shaking his head as he headed back into the lounge to introduce himself to the new kid.


End file.
